


Date Night

by Eikaron



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lucifer Being Lucifer, Lucifer and Chloe have vastly different opinions on Trixie's outfit, Not on my watch, Skittles, Step!Devil, Trixie's first date, do you have any fashion sense at all child, established deckerstar, in some unspecified future, never mind priorities, parenting, puritanical attitudes, queer Trixie, this skirt needs heels, you're not going on a date dressed like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron
Summary: Teenage Trixie has her first date and Chloe is nervous. Lucifer has Opinions on Trixie's clothes.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't belong in any particular time line or universe except that it takes place six-ish years after where we're currently in the series and Lucifer & Chloe are an item.
> 
> I was imagining how things might be with Trixie as a teenager and how Lucifer would cope... or maybe how Chloe would cope xD I kept thinking of the overprotective American dad stereotype (which I find super creepy btw) and how it's SO NOT Lucifer, he'd be the total opposite and well, there I was, writing. Come to think of it I should have included Dan somehow. Damn, now there's a missed opportunity for some Dan/Luci rivalry...

Lucifer, leaning on the kitchen counter and occasionally glancing at his watch, was being annoyingly calm. Chloe, on the other hand, was trying very hard to not appear as the nervous wreck she was. She was sitting on the living room sofa, attempting to take her mind of things by reading a book, although even the most casual of observers would have noticed that she hadn’t turned a page in over ten minutes.

“I’m ready!”, Trixie called from her room and slid the door open a bit too excitedly, the resulting thud causing Chloe to wince and nearly drop her book. Trixie strutted out with all the nervous non-confidence of a fourteen-year old going on her first date. “I’m ready, Lucifer, let’s go!”, she said.

“No. Absolutely not!”, said both Lucifer and Chloe simultaneously and then looked at each other with surprise.

“It seems like your mother and I are in agreement for once”, said Lucifer. “I’m not taking you on a date dressed like this!” He looked positively aghast.

“Excuse me?!”, spewed Trixie and looked the two adults with a mixture of shock and fury.

 “Lucifer is right, honey. This skirt is _way_ too short for you. I know you’re trying to impress your date, I know you’re trying to look adult but you’re only fourteen. You’re not going out like this”, Chloe said firmly and put down her book, giving up on all pretense of reading.

“What on Earth are you going on about?”, asked Lucifer, taken aback, and withdrew his attention from Trixie’s outfit for long enough to give her mother an utterly baffled look. Then it dawned on him. He rolled his eyes. “Oh, for the love of… could you put your puritanical nonsense aside for a minute? There is absolutely nothing wrong with the length of her skirt, it’s perfectly appropriate for a date”, he argued.

Trixie, who had opened her mouth to give them both a piece of her mind, shut it. Her eyebrows rose and so did Chloes’, who was, after Lucifer’s unexpected statement, at a total loss for words. Totally oblivious to Chloe’s reaction, Lucifer went on.

“Obviously I am talking about the _atrocity_ that is your complete lack of colour coordination!”, he explained and gestured at Trixie. “Were you seriously planning on wearing _this_ skirt with _those_ shoes?”, he asked her and pointed at the offending items, clearly appalled.

“Yes?”, ventured Trixie.

“Lucifer!”, hissed Chloe. She was trying to say more but as her partner was wont to do, he ignored everyone other than himself and kept ranting, leaving Chloe unable to get a word in. Trixie’s expression meanwhile suggested she was either going to fly into a rage or break into tears at any moment now.

“Not to mention the shirt! Terrible choice for a first date.” Lucifer shook his head sadly. “But it’s not all lost, we still have some time left. Go back to your room, child, off you pop. Go on, chop chop! We’re going to pick out something else.”

He shooed Trixie back into her room, abandoning a speechless Chloe in the living room. 

 

~*~

 

“I can pick out my own clothes!”, said Trixie defiantly and crossed her arms. Her face was flushed from both anger and embarrassment. 

“Clearly you cannot”, said Lucifer and, with his usual outright disregard for privacy, manners or indeed, common decency, started swiftly going through her closet; alternately discarding clothes with a scoff or holding them up with a grin and chucking them over his shoulder to land on the bed.

“I should be able to wear what _I_ want”, protested Trixie, albeit somewhat half-heartedly. Her burgeoning feminist sensitivities were currently engaged in bitter combat with her teenage insecurities.

“And what you _want_ to wear is something that will make your date’s eyes pop out. Something you will not accomplish with _this_ outfit, trust me on this”, said Lucifer light-heartedly and regarded a pair of black jeans critically.

Trixie raised a hand and opened her mouth to argue. She balled her fist and shut it. She opened it again. She shut it for the second time and gave him her best Decker-glare.

“Yes, that’s what I figured”, sighed Lucifer and tossed a bunch of shirts, skirts and pants on Trixie’s bed. “Right, let’s see…” He spread the clothes he had picked out and vaguely assembled them on the bed according to a system that probably made sense to him but remained a complete mystery to Trixie.

He put a finger to his lips and examined the clothes, no doubt coming up with possible combinations. Trixie privately thought he looked like the stereotype of a gay fashion designer. After contemplating the matter for about half a minute, Lucifer then turned to scrutinize her.

“Right, so if you want to keep the skirt you’ll need different shoes. Do you have anything with heels?”, he asked. Trixie squirmed. 

“Yes. But they’re really uncomfortable”, she admitted, still torn between ‘I want to look hot’ and ‘Down with the patriarchy’.

Lucifer groaned.

“Let me guess: Walmart?”, he asked acidly. Trixie stuck out her tongue.

“Remind me to go shoe shopping with you”, said Lucifer. “In a _proper_ shop. Anyway, comfort is confidence, so I guess we’ll have to make do. If you’re going to stick to the shoes, we’ll need to change the skirt.” Lucifer searched through the pile on the bed. “I suggest jeans. How about those?” He held up a pair of black jeans with a few silver stars on the back. Trixie eyed them warily. “And” More rifling. “The off the shoulder purple top, yes. Much better.” He thrust the items into Trixie’s hands and said, in a tone that did not even entertain the possibility of refusal: “Try it on, I’ll wait outside”. Grumbling, Trixie complied.

 

~*~ 

 

When Lucifer popped back in upon Trixie’s ‘Done!’, he broke into a wide smile.

“Now that's more like it! Turn around, spawn.” He made a circling motion with his finger. Trixie, who after having looked in the mirror had had to grudgingly admit that Lucifer might have been onto something, twirled. 

“Lovely!”, he said, grinning. 

Trixie’s wish to impress her date roared up, wrestled down fight-against-unrealistic-beauty-standards and thoroughly whopped its metaphorical butt.

“Now, hair down and then we’ll need to do something about your makeup.”

"What’s wrong with my makeup?”, asked Trixie sharply and pulled the hairband from her dark locks.

“What’s wrong with your-!” Lucifer threw back his head. “Child, it looks absolutely-“ Lucifer caught sight of a suspicious shimmer in Trixie’s eyes and broke off. It shouldn’t be said the Devil was not capable of learning. Even if it took him a long time and many tears. “Not your best”, he corrected himself carefully and was glad to see the tiny smile on her face.

“Okay”, she said and sighed in mock-resignation before she asked earnestly: “What do you think?”

Lucifer looked her over and actually thought about the answer, lest he say something insensitive again. It happened often enough as it was.  

“ _Excellent_ choice of lipstick”, he concluded and was rewarded with a proud grin. “Personally, I think the silver eyeshadow looks better on you, but the purple is going nicely with the shirt, so I think we should keep it. Go a bit easier on the mascara, leave the rouge altogether and you’re good to go.”

 While Trixie darted to the bathroom to apply changes, Lucifer meandered back into the living room and let himself fall down on the sofa next to a silent Chloe.

“What?”, he asked innocently when she glared at him and raised his eyebrows quizzically.

“You’re _un_ believable!”, she exclaimed and gave him a scandalized look.

“Why, thank you, darling”, he said, preening.

“That wasn’t a compliment, Lucifer!”, Chloe burst out. “Do you seriously not understand how inappropriate you’re being?!”

“Well, _you_ complained about her skirt being too short! I fail to see how giving her fashion tips that are actually  _useful_ was any more inappropriate than that!”

_"I’m her mother, Lucifer!”_

They kept bickering like this until Trixie came slowly walking down the stairs and Chloe’s jaw dropped. Was this beautiful, grown-up young woman really her little girl?

“Beatrice, you look absolutely stunning”, said Lucifer, beaming proudly at the ‘spawn’ and meaning every word.

Trixie glanced at her mother, who had to fight back tears.

“Honey, you look wonderful”, she said and smiled at her daughter. “Have a good time, okay?”

Trixie broke into a wide grin and there she was, her little monkey.

“I will!”, she said confidently.  

Lucifer stood up and offered Trixie his arm like a true gentleman.

“Shall we?”, he asked.

 

~*~ 

 

“I don’t want to be late”, said Trixie anxiously, fidgeting in her seat. “Can we still make it in time?”

“Provided you don’t tell your mother I’m going over the speed limit again”, said Lucifer mischievously.

“My lips are sealed”, answered Trixie with a conspiratorial smirk and laughed, when the Corvette accelerated and her hair blew in the wind. 

 

~*~

 

“Here we are”, said Lucifer and pulled over. Trixie scanned the crowd in front of the movie theater anxiously but couldn’t see Shauna yet.

“Got everything?”, asked Lucifer. She quickly combed through her hair, checked her makeup in the mirror one last time and grabbed her bag.

“I think so.” Trixie exhaled audibly, the nervousness that had left her when they’d been speeding in the Corvette coming back.

“Skittles?” 

The girl stared at him wide-eyed.

“Shit!” she said panicky.

“What would you do without me?”, the devil asked rhetorically and pulled a bag of skittles out of his suit, prompting Trixie to spontaneously hug him. To his credit, Lucifer did not flinch. Much.

He reached into his suit pocket once more, pulled out a box of breath mints and a bundle of dollar notes and handed both to Trixie. She looked quizzically at the mints. He raised his eyebrows and sent her a significant and very Lucifer-y look.

“Thought you might need those”, he said.

When the penny dropped Trixie turned scarlet red, but she pocketed them nonetheless. 

“Well”, said Lucifer, having just spotted Shauna, who had evidently seen them as well but was playing with her hair and pretending to look at one of the movie posters. “I think this is your date. Ready, spawn?”

Trixie nodded.

“Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, and I’ll pick you up at nine, alright?”

She leaned over and hugged him again.

“Thanks, Lucifer. See you!”, she said and climbed out of the car; ready to take on the world or, at least, her first date.

 

 ~*~

 

Lucifer tossed the car keys into the bowl without looking and sat down next to Chloe, who still hadn’t moved onto another page in her book.

“Can you believe your spawn forgot the skittles? Good thing I brought some”, he said incredulously.

“Skittles?”, asked Chloe, completely bewildered. “What skittles? Trixie doesn’t like them”

“Of course she doesn’t!”, said Lucifer impatiently. “Her date does, so I suggested she get some because they don’t sell them at the theater. And then she just forgets them! Honestly, I don’t know-”, he began and then didn’t get to say anything more until it was time to pick up Trixie, because Chloe felt the sudden urge to kiss him senseless.

 


End file.
